


Untitled

by betademon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, mentions of horrorterrors and nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betademon/pseuds/betademon
Summary: Rose has a nightmare that's unfamiliar and terrifying.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read over this so if somethings incoherent my bad

You roll over to your side to face away from Kanaya. She wasn’t awake yet but she can’t see you. You couldn’t risk it. The sobs you have learned to control, but the tears. The tears were already flowing and you can’t get a hold of yourself. The best you could do now was curl up and try and stop yourself from shaking to much lest you wake your to-be concerned girlfriend. You are all too well associated with nightmares and bad dreams. Terrors form and claw at you whenever you manage to succumb to sleep and leave their hand prints for you to mull over as you lay awake to afraid to take your eyes of the doorway lest something be there. The prints were different today. 

Whenever nightmares struck you you were always the focus of the terror. Apparently the terrors were tired of you getting used to being the center of attention, because in this nightmare Kanaya was the star. It was an improbable scenario. The horror terrors followed you through paradox space avoiding death from the scratch and in their anger from their most prized advocate being freed from their throes they hit you where it hurt. The only way you knew how to be freed from grimdarkness was death. The dream violently ended with Kanaya screaming for death and you looking at needles absolutely frozen in shock. 

Your eternally thankful Kanaya decided to retire and sleep beside you. Not waking up to her would’ve sent you into a more uncontrollable frenzy would feel more emotions leaking out of the cracks of your shattered mental barriers at the thought alone. You breathing softens a bit but it’s still harsh and very noticeable even against the white noise of the meteor and the laptop left on. Even with all the noise you heard the sharp intake of breath as Kanaya quietly awakens from slumber. Quiet and composed, much unlike you at the moment.

Behind you you can make out the faint noises of her shifting and possibly turning over closer to you. Unexpectedly a hand reaches out and touches your lower back. You never calculated or prepared yourself for such an action and you end up flinching Very noticeably and even letting out a small yelp.

“Rose?”

You can’t believe you thought you could just lay here and convince her you were fine you're such a fool. A foolish idiot who desperately doesn’t want to have someone worry more about them than they have to.

She calls to you again this time softer and in that tone that makes your heart ache, “Rose are you alright?”

You pause to catch a shaky breath and then croak out a ‘yeah.’

She pauses in response. The silence was heavy and cold. You didn’t like it. It wasn’t helping your nerves. The tears have stopped but the memory was still all too freshly imprinted into the backs of your eyelids. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” then more softly you add cursing your vulnerable state at the moment,” please.”

“If i touch you again would that make you uncomfortable?”

“No,” you desperately yearn for one of Kanaya’s comforting hugs.

If you could associate any moment with the feeling of home and safety it would be in her arms.

She touches your lower back again and you resist the urge to flinch away. Her touch helps ease some tension in your shoulders you didn’t realize was forming. As she notices you relax more her hand eases upwards before gently wrapping her arm around you, followed closed by her other arm. She ends her move towards you by burying her face in your hair. You learn into her as the only way to show appreciation without saying something embarrassing and having your voice crack.

Time passes more comfortably than before. Kanaya’s gently breathing is almost lulling you to sleep. You let yourself get more relaxed, but the thought of closing your eyes for more than a blinking moment was out of the question for now. You hope you weren’t keeping Kanaya up having her care for you.

Once you felt confident enough to speak more than a work you ask, “ Kanaya are you staying up for me? Please don’t. You don’t need to.”

“I’m fine thank you for your concern.”

The last segment shocked you back into silence and you were filled with a very warm emotion you didn’t recognize.

You get confident enough to roll over, bury your face in her shoulder and sigh. Kanaya rests her chin on your head and rubs your back a bit.

You lay there more content then you were. Now with the memory fading fast you might just be able to sleep again. Kanaya leans back so now you're almost laying on top on her and you let yourself be moved without a fuss.

“You don’t need to be here anymore if you don’t want to,” you whisper.

She must’ve not heard you because all you get in response is a ‘huh?’

Before you say it again you shift so you're a bit more on top of her and you prop yourself up on your elbows.

“Kanaya you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

Kanaya stares back at you wide eyed. Shocked but also solemn, and guilt immediately creeps up on you. Her expression shifts from sadness to embarrassment as she looks away from you and her ears shift upward. A green tinge touches her cheeks.

“Rose,” she starts,” Rose I care about you and want to see you feel better. Am I doing something wrong?”

You watch her fidget as she mirrors your vulnerable state from minutes ago. Oh no, this isn’t what you wanted. You have to apologize. Adjusting your weight and lowering yourself you kiss her eyebrow and retake your position from earlier against her. 

“No you’re fine, thank you so much Kanaya, and, “ you pause and mutter softly,” I care about you too.”


End file.
